<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what could go wrong? by soggy_peppers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143657">what could go wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers'>soggy_peppers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Song Lyrics, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kazuichi asks ibuki for advice on how he should ask hajime out. she tells him to write a song.</p><p>(this doesn't only have one chapter, i'm just sucky at using this site)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki &amp; Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi Souda had a problem. A big problem. That problem was Hajime Hinata, his best friend and, unfortunately, his crush. Of course, Hajime didn't know Kazuichi liked him in that way; Kazuichi had always said he liked another girl in their class, Sonia Nevermind, and was straight, but that couldn't be further from the truth... not that Hajime knew that. The brunette was blissfully unaware of Kazuichi's lies and his true feelings and Kazuichi intended to keep it like that. Letting his friend know about how he really felt would destroy him, there was no way he could let that get out.</p><p>But he wanted to let it out so badly.</p><p>Of course, some people knew about Kazuichi's love for his friend. For example, Ibuki Mioda, his second closest friend, was perfectly aware. He knew she would be accepting – she was bisexual, after all – but he was still terrified of her telling Hajime. Ibuki could hardly keep secrets and could barely stay serious for more than five minutes, but she knew this was important to Kazuichi, so she swore she would keep that promise as best as she could! He trusted her fully, so he had no worries Hajime would find out before Kazuichi was ready for him too... maybe she could even help him tell Hajime. In fact, that was why he invited the girl over, he wanted help with telling Hajime how he felt.</p><p>"Ibuki, you're good at flirting," Kazuichi said, sitting on his bed while the girl sat on the floor, "how do I... tell Hajime I, y'know, like him?" </p><p>The girl's face lit up. She loved giving people advice, especially when it came to love. Ibuki was generally seen as no use for any kind of advice – especially advice relating to love – but ever since she began dating Peko Pekoyama, she was suddenly trusted with this type of thing and she couldn't be more happy! "Kazuichi is coming to Ibuki for this? How exciting!" </p><p>Kazuichi groaned. As much as he loved his friend, she could be a little much at times. He certainly wasn't in the mood today. "Yeah, yeah, just get to the advice already!"</p><p>"You can't rush Ibuki's genius!...Luckily, Ibuki already knows what to tell you!" Kazuichi leaned in to his friend and looked anxious as he waited for her advice to come. "Write him a song! That's how Ibuki won her Peko-Peko over! It's sure to work!"</p><p>"...But I don't know how to write songs or play any instruments! Plus I can't sing!" Kazuichi protested, falling back onto his bed. "I give up!"</p><p>Ibuki stood up and leaned over him, looking him in the eyes. "No! No, no, no! Ibuki can't let that happen! She will teach Kazuichi how to write a song and play an instrument! She is also sure Kazuichi can sing, his voice is nice when he's talking! C'mon, Kaz, give it a try!"</p><p>He groaned again, but... what would it hurt? He rolled his eyes, but sat up as Ibuki jumped into an upright standin position. He really was about to take dating advice – and music advice – from Ibuki freakin' Mioda, huh?</p><p>---</p><p>Every day, when school let out, Ibuki would walk Kazuichi home so she could help him with learning the instrument he said he wanted to learn, the acoustic guitar. Kazuichi was a surprisingly fast learner and it only took him a little less than a week to get it (mostly) figured out. Now, he just had to work on the sound and the lyrics.</p><p>Weeks passed and more and more crumpled up pieces of paper filled the trash can as Kazuichi tried to pour his heart out in the form of some poetic bullshit. He wished he could invite Hajime over – Hajime always made him motivated. If Kazuichi was trying to take apart something like a clock and just couldn't figure out how to do it, he'd call Hajime or ask if he could come over and, just like magic, he could fix the broken clock. But this was about him, there was a huge risk, unfortunately, that he could see it. So, Kazuichi kept his mouth shut.</p><p>This behavior was abnormal for Kazuichi and Hajime caught on pretty quickly.</p><p>Kazuichi's phone, which was sitting face-up on his bed, buzzed and lit up. He was sitting at his desk, so he scooted the chair backwards with its wheels and craned his neck so he could see what notification he just got. When he found he couldn't see who sent it and what they said, he groaned and got out of his seat to pick up the phone, returning to his chair after he had done so.</p><p>He turned on his phone again and a name glared at him: Hajime. His heart was in his throat as he read the text:</p><p>Hajime: Hey Kaz, are you mad at me?</p><p>Kazuichi held his breath and re-read the text message. Why would Hajime think he's mad at him? What had he been doing? He opened the text message fully and stared at the screen, thinking a little too hard about what to type – he couldn't help but overthink when it came to Hajime. </p><p>Kaz: um no lol? why would u think that?? </p><p>Hajime: You've been avoiding me.</p><p>Oh. Right. He totally forgot that this song took up most of his time! He didn't even think about Hajime! How stupid... how selfish... could he be!?</p><p>Kaz: omg im so so so so sorry man!!! school's just been kicking my ass lately</p><p>Hajime: Oh, okay! Well, do you wanna maybe hang out later? Chiaki asked if I wanted to meet her at the mall, I figured she wouldn't mind you tagging along to. </p><p>Kazuichi looked at the pile of papers on his desk and the acoustic guitar that leaned on the wall next to his closet. He could be spending this time writing... but he was fresh out of ideas, maybe this trip would cure his writer's block! Besides, what could it hurt!? Hanging out with friends always made him feel better and... he knew he was bound to get frustrated or upset soon, so it's good to prevent that before it even happens! </p><p>Kaz: sure! can u or chiaki give me a ride? lol</p><p>Moments later, Kazuichi got a text from Hajime, saying that him and Chiaki are waiting outside for him. He looked at the papers on his desk again before shrugging and grabbing a denim jacket, throwing it on over his black shirt – it had a pop singer with blue hair and dreamy blue eyes on it – before heading out.</p><p>"Hey, Kaz, glad you decided to come!" Hajime said, smiling. Kazuichi's heart fluttered and he cursed himself for it. He hated that he could feel his cheeks heat up. "C'mon, hop in!"</p><p>Swallowing hard, he climbed into the back seat of Chiaki's car and tried his best to focus on everything but Hajime. Stupid Hajime. Stupid Hajime and his stupid, pretty smile. He didn't want to feel this way, he hated that he couldn't just be normal with Hajime. Why couldn't he actually like Sonia? Everything would be so much easier if he just liked Sonia!</p><p>But he didn't. He liked his best fucking friend.</p><p>---</p><p>Almost as soon as they arrived at the mall, Chiaki ran off somewhere. Hajime said she texted him and she's at some game store. "It's weird," Hajime said, laughing to himself as he lead Kazuichi to the food court, "she invites us here but runs off the second we get here! Whatever, that doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?"</p><p>"Right! Like they say, 'bros before h–uh, Chiaki's!'" Kazuichi said, laughing nervously. Hajime smiled at him before erupting in laughter. The man with the pink hair felt his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. He really felt warmth rush to his cheeks when his friend commented on how funny he is. No way he could last for a couple hours if he kept acting like this! Hajime just said he's funny and fucking laughed, but he's already a mess. It was like the whole universe was against him; first, Chiaki ditches them and leaves them alone, how he's blushing over nothing! This was ridiculous!</p><p>Despite Kazuichi getting flustered in the most obvious manner, Hajime didn't seem to notice. He was too concerned with all the food options in the food court to even pay much attention to his bright red friend. "There's so much here! Anything sound good to you, Kaz?" </p><p>"Uh, not really... I ate before I came!" That was a lie, he just lost his appetite when he was nervous... or when he was with Hajime, which usually lead to him being nervous. The brunette nodded and told him to go sit at a table, he'll order food and then come to wherever Kazuichi chose to sit. </p><p>So, Kazuichi made his way to a table in the center of the food court and messed around on his phone for a few minutes until he heard footsteps coming up right in front of him. He looked up to see his smiling friend with a bag of food in one hand and a drink in the other. "I got some extra fries for you, I know you like stealing them from me."</p><p>So, the two sat and ate. They didn't talk much – Kazuichi was a little too in awe of Hajime to talk and Hajime was eating pretty much constantly – but neither of them cared. In fact, Kazuichi was a bit happy he didn't have to talk to his friend, he was afraid he would let someone slip about the song... or about his crush. </p><p>Soon enough, Hajime was finished with his food and the two set off. Kazuichi insisted on taking him to some clothing store Ibuki showed him. With his hand on the brunette's wrist and a bright pink tint to his face, Kazuichi took them to the store. Loud music blasted from the inside, making Hajime wince. He wasn't used to that loudness at all! </p><p>"C'mon, Haji, what'cha waitin' for, an invitation?" Kazuichi smiled before grabbing his friend's wrist again and running into the store. </p><p>Immediately, Hajime's eyes went wide. There were so many shirts and posters, some with things he knew a high schooler shouldn't see! He looked away at the vulgar ones and turned his attention to whatever else he could find as a way to keep his mind off of it. Kazuichi would never admit it, but he sort of found Hajime getting flustered easily cute. Eventually, the brunette decided it would be a good idea to find Chiaki again, so, reluctantly, the pink haired boy followed behind. He was having so much fun with Hajime, but... Chiaki was his friend too. It was selfish of him to want Hajime all to himself.</p><p>"Where did you run off to?" Hajime said to Chiaki once they met up again. His eyes wandered to the bags she had in her hands. "Looks like you found something good, wherever you were!"</p><p>Chiaki smiled and nodded. "Mhm! A few figures from that game I was talking about on the car ride here – we need to play sometimes! Kazuichi," she said, turning to the man with the pink hair who was staring at Hajime before she called his name, "would you like to join us?"</p><p>Another chance to hang out with Hajime!? And more song inspiration? How could he say no? "Uh... sure! When do we wanna do it?"</p><p>"...Does now work? Hajime? Kazuichi?"</p><p>Hajime smiled and nodded. "Same here," Kazuichi said. </p><p>"Why don't we head to my place, then? We can talk about what we wanna play on the way there!"</p><p>---</p><p>Kazuichi plopped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked up at the clock that hung on the wall above his desk. It was roughly 10:45 and he was tired. He had played video games with Hajime and Chiaki all day. Despite the tiredness, he knew he should write at least something for his song. That was the purpose of even going with them, right?...Totally not to hang out with Hajime all day... definitely not that...</p><p>With a groan and a sigh, he sat up and walked to his desk. He grabbed a loose pen that he threw on his desk a while back and reached for his notebook, a blue spiral notebook that had "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THIS (this is absolutely aimed at you)" written on it in Kazuichi's sloppy handwriting. He flipped through the pages and, thankfully, found a blank one. Perfect.</p><p>"Things I did that could maybe make a good song," Kazuichi wrote, "1: hung out at the mall with Haji and Chiaki, 2: played video games with Haji and Chiaki." </p><p>He stared at the paper. Two things? What would he do with two measly things!? He dragged his hand down his face before putting them on his desk and holding his face in his hands. He sighed. "Maybe Ibuki's wrong... I don't know if this writing thing is cut out for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...That's all you have!?" Ibuki screamed as she handed Kazuichi his piece of paper back. "It's... there's no way you can write a song with just that! When Ibuki wrote a song for her Peko-Peko, she had a page full of things! Are you sure you even like Hajime?" </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure! I wouldn't be coming to you for this if I wasn't certain...!" Kazuichi replied, snatching the paper up and glaring at his friend. He sighed and sat down on one of the benches outside of the school they attended. "I don't know, Ibuki... I've never written a song before. Can you maybe help me out a little more?" He looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Instead, she sat down on the dirt in front of him with her legs straight out in front of her.</p><p>She nodded at him and stuck her arms up and looked as if she was grabbing air. As if on cue, Kazuichi gave her the sheet of paper he held again, as well as a pen he pulled out of his backpack. "So... where to start, where to start... Oh! I got it! What are some of your favorite things Hajime does?"</p><p>Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "...Everything!"</p><p>"C'mon, Kaz, be more specific!" </p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>He started thinking and whatever came to his mind, he would just say. "His laugh is really nice, he's funny and kind..." Kazuichi paused as another thought came to me. A small pink tint lit up his cheeks. "...And the way he gets flustered so easily is, um, kinda... hot..."</p><p>Ibuki smiled as her pen flew across the page. As soon as Kazuichi said anything, the girl would scribble it down. After a few minutes, she looked back up at her friend. "Okay! Ibuki is done with the page! Here ya go!" She laughed as she handed Kazuichi the paper again. </p><p>His eyes scanned the page. There were words sloppily written down all around the paper and they seemed to have no rhyme or reason for their placement. Occasionally, there were little sketches of Hajime and what Ibuki thought he would look like as Kazuichi described him... they were all pretty damn accurate, too!</p><p>"So... did Ibuki do a good job?"</p><p>"Did you do a good job...? You did amazing! This is way better than I could've done, Ibuki!" Kazuichi exclaimed as he went from looking at the paper to his friend's smiling face. She thanked him. </p><p>As they went over what Ibuki wrote again, a familiar face approached them, not that either of them noticed. In fact, they didn't even realize someone was there until the person said something. "Hey, guys!"</p><p>Kazuichi looked up and screamed, holding the paper to his chest tightly while shutting his eyes. Ibuki screamed back, but not because she was startled; she just wanted to out-do her friend. "...Why are you two screaming? I-it's just me!"</p><p>Slowly, the screaming boy shuts his mouth and opens his eyes. "Hajime!? Wha-what're you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over here!?"</p><p>Hajime smiled and laughed. He said that he thought they could see him, it was an honest mistake. After a few minutes of apologies, he told the other two that he was going to Chiaki's to help her with some homework and play a few games with her and that they were more than welcome to join.</p><p>As the brunette walked away, Kazuichi turned to Ibuki again and sighed. "That... was close."</p><p>---</p><p>Kazuichi sat at his desk once more. He had the page Ibuki wrote on torn out and propped up in front of him so he could look at it for inspiration and write, more or less, simultaneously. His pen flew across the paper, writing down anything he thought sounded good. He had managed to make up a rather consistent beat down, he wrote done on the corner of the paper to send an audio message of it to Ibuki later. Progress was coming. Fast.</p><p>A call from Hajime interrupted the intense focus Kazuichi had on writing. He fought with himself over if he should pick it up or not before decided to do it anyway. "Heya!"</p><p>"Hi! What's up?"</p><p>Kazuichi looked at the paper, at the lyrics he had written to be about Hajime. Could he say he was writing a song...? No, that doesn't sound like him at all! He looked around the room frantically, trying his hardest to think of something he could be doing quickly. Finally, his eyes caught his bag for school and the books pouring out. "I'm, uh, studying! Y'know, for that test coming up in, um..." Kazuichi took a closer look at the book, "math!"</p><p>Hajime said he probably needed to do the same. "Anyway, I was kinda... wondering if you wanted to, like, go see a movie later?"</p><p>The other man laughed nervously. His heart began to race as he opened his mouth to speak. "Wh-what... you askin' me out on a date or something?" As much as he hated it, a part of him wished Hajime would say yes. He knew he was meant to like Sonia and Hajime probably liked someone else, anyway... I mean, who the hell would like Kazuichi Souda!?</p><p>Certainly not Hajime Hinata.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no! I just wanted to spend more time with you... you've been acting a little distant and we used to go see movies all the time... y'know, before you had Sonia on the brain constantly."</p><p>Kazuichi internally sighed. He knew that when he became "obsessed" with Sonia was when he truly developed his feelings for his best friend. It wasn't like Hajime knee that, of course, and it took everything in the man with the pink hair not to correct him. He didn't like Sonia. He liked Hajime. This was like torture.</p><p>"Oh, right! I was joking anyway...!" He laughed and tried to apologize for not spending as much time with his friend before agreeing to go to the movie with him... even if it did cut into his song writing time. He needed to take a break, anyway! Besides, spending time with Hajime never hurt!</p><p>---</p><p>It was hard for Kazuichi to focus. It always was, especially when it came to movies. However, it seemed almost impossible for him to focus on the screen in front of him when his fucking crush was sitting right next to him, when their hands were so close together. There was no way he could get through this. At all. </p><p>It was a horror movie, too. Could Kazuichi Souda's luck get any worse than it already was?</p><p>Yes. It could. It always did. </p><p>Some stupid jump scare popped up on screen, making Kazuichi jump, of course. He was easily scared, it wasn't abnormal for him to jump at little things like that. But... Hajime's hand was right next to his own and, when he jumped, they bumped together and–</p><p>And they locked together.</p><p>They were holding hands.</p><p>Both of their eyes shifted from the screen to their hands, then up to each other, very slowly. Was this really happening? Where they actually holding hands!? </p><p>What.</p><p>The.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Kazuichi hissed, retracting his hand and immediately going to tug his beanie down further. "I just... got scared and I-I didn't mean to hold your hand, I jus–"</p><p>Hajime shook his head and laughed lightly, putting his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Nah, don't worry about it, it's no big deal! Chiaki and I hold hands all the time, anyway... besides, your hands are pretty warm, I seriously don't mind you warming my hands up like that!"</p><p>The boy in the hat stared at his friend. What did he just say!? His hands were warm and he didn't mind them holding hands...? He looked back down at his hands, then at Hajime. He was staring at the movie screen again, like nothing ever happened. Kazuichi tried to do the same, but his mind continued to wander. Was Hajime joking when he said he wouldn't care if his friend wanted to hold his hand... or did he, somehow, reciprocate the feelings his best friend had for him? No, surely not. That would be impossible.</p><p>Kazuichi tried, but miserably failed, to ignore what happened and focus on the movie. He was hopeless, he was completely under Hajime's spell. Hopefully, he would be able to let all of those thoughts and emotions out soon enough. Hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>